


my love

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Endgame, M/M, Romantic Relationship, im sorry, jaebum is hawkeye, jinyoung is black widow, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: Jinyoung was never meant to live.But in what had to be the worst, or quite possibly the best, thing to ever happen to him, Jaebum just so happened to be one who never followed the rules all that well.





	my love

**Author's Note:**

> title, and i think fits SO well is my love -sia

Jinyoung was never meant to live. 

But in what had to be the worst, or quite possibly the best, thing to ever happen to him, Jaebum just so happened to be one who never followed the rules all that well. 

He had been just a young boy, not much older than the age of six when he father had sent him away from home, to a school. There had been great rumors, rumors of children never returning from this place, and Jinyoung had been more than terrified the day he was dropped off at the doorsteps. They called it the Red Room, and in the Red Room, well- Jinyoung learned how to be the perfect little boy for them, the best spy. And he did, he became the best, because Jinyoung mastered the art of closing his heart out and hardening it to stone by the age of sixteen. He mastered the abilities to become ruthless, merciless, a killer that is capable of a laundry list of horrific things.  

So much so that by his early twenties, he had been listed as a national threat in not just one country, but five. Of course, nobody knew his real name, not that Jinyoung was even sure of his own. Instead, they knew him by his pseudonym, a nickname that the people began calling him as they whispered in fear about the acts that he committed, the Black Widow. 

So S.H.I.E.L.D. sent one of their best spies after him, a man named Im Jaebum. 

The two didn't end up meeting however, until Prague though, when Jaebum finally managed to catch up to him, in an old church of all places. 

Jinyoung had never been religious, they never really taught him things such as that at the Red Room. Not that any of them really believed in the mercy nor forgiveness of a God anyways. Nevertheless, he found it peaceful to go to a place to talk freely, even if he didn't believe that God was listening. It was for the better that no one heard what he had to say anyways. 

A arrow shot past his head, knocking a vase over. 

The act didn't make Jinyoung flinch, knowing very well that the archer behind the bow could easily shoot him again in this position. 

"Have you come to kill me?" he asks with borderline amusement. His head turning just slightly to catch a glimpse of the man behind him. "Im Jaebum." 

"That is the orders, yes," he states simply almost as if testing Jinyoung's reaction. 

"Well don't do me any favors." 

The two of them fought for a long time until Jaebum ended up straddling on top of Jinyoung, as he lied still, not putting up any more of a fight. "You're not a bad person." 

"You don't know me," Jinyoung spits out, his voice coated in viciousness. 

"I don't," Jaebum agrees. "But I don't believe in giving up on someone. You have skill and we could use you, at S.H.I.E.L.D. you could do great things, would you want to waste that? You can put this darkness behind you." 

Jinyoung had been afraid too, just as he had been all of the years ago when he first was sent to the Red Room. The only difference is this time he had Im Jaebum at his side to guide him. 

 

But, after facing what was in definitely their greatest threat up to date, Jaebum was gone. Not in the snap no, Jinyoung had been quick and fast to track down all those who vanished in the snap, all of them had. No, Jaebum went rogue. 

He went on a rampage. 

There would be slaughters. Every few weeks, in a new part of the world, there would be new reports of people found, and it was getting harder and harder to try and defend Jaebum, to rule him out of the option. He couldn't, in fact, because he had Mark tracing him. 

Japan was going to be Jaebum's next target, and Jinyoung was sick of sitting around and waiting for him to return, it had been five years and he hadn't. But Jaebum took it hard, the loss of Youngjae, but Jinyoung felt it too, because Youngjae was just as much of a son to him as he had been to Jaebum.

Jinyoung stood and watched him then, as he killed his target. It was raining out, and he clutched to his umbrella as he watched the fight, knowing that in the end Jaebum would win, because it was rare that either of them lost. After the man dropped dead, he watched Jaebum's back heave, and then, "You shouldn't be here." 

"Neither should you," he snaps with the purse of his lips, mildly annoyed at the sheer stubbornness of Jaebum, and the fact that he would even say that. "Jaebum please," he begs as he takes a step closer. "Come home, I need you." 

"Why now?" he asks, his hands clenching. 

"We found out a way to fix this and-" 

That alone was enough to make Jaebum spin around, "Don't!" 

"Don't, what?" Jinyoung asks confused. 

"Don't give me hope Jinyoung," he says sounding utterly defeated. "You can't do this to me." 

"Stop acting like you're the only one suffering," he snaps, stepping forward and reaching out for Jaebum's hand. "Because you're not. The whole world is, and we owe it to everyone, to ourselves, for the loss, to try and fix this. You've got to stop this, and come with me because I miss you Jaebum." 

 

The plan worked, and so Jaebum and Jinyoung partnered up together of course, to go on the mission for the Soul Stone. When it came time to choose teams, it was more than obvious that the two of them would partner together. 

But Jaebum almost wishes that they didn't, because there is always a catch. 

One of them had to die to get the soul stone, but Jaebum refused to believe it. But Jinyoung shit him down soon enough, proving that it's what happened last time, and that surely it is what must happen this time as well. 

"If we don't get that stone, billions will die," Jinyoung points out as he circles in front of Jaebum. "And billions of people stay dead." 

With a clenched jaw, Jaebum looks away from Jinyoung's gaze, "Then we both know who it's got to be." 

"I guess we do." 

Jaebum reaches out then, and halfway through Jinyoung catches his hand with his own. It's something that they have done thousands of times before, but there is something about this time that makes everything that much more solemn, knowing that in mere minutes alone one of them will die. 

"I'm starting to believe that we both me different people here Jinyoung." Jaebum says with a sad smile on his face. 

"For the last five years, I've been doing nothing but trying to get to right here. That's all it's been about, bringing everybody back."

"Not without you," Jaebum shakes his head at the implications. "Don't get all decent on me now Jinyoung." 

"You think I want to do it?" Jinyoung questions with a bitter laugh. "You think I want to leave you? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." 

"Yeah well I don't want you to. Hows that?" he challenges as he pulls himself closer to Jinyoung's body. "You know what I've done, you know what I've become." 

And it hurts, because Jinyoung bears no resentment towards him for it, in a sick way he understands it. Jaebum has been mourning. "I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." 

"Maybe you should," he says with a look of utter regret on his face, a look of self hate. 

Jinyoung's heart squeezes as he wraps his other hand around both of their hands, "But you didn't." Jaebum never judged him, or treated him harshly for what he once was, so why would Jinyoung judge him now? 

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Jaebum states as the tears begin to well up and he leans his forehead against Jinyoung's. 

"I know," he says softly enough as he stares into Jaebum's eyes, the man that he loves. Letting his eyes close, he leans in forward, their lips connecting as the two kiss. 

The kiss is slow, and after a few moments,Jaebum pulls away, a smile on his face, "Okay," he leans further back away from Jinyoung's touch. "You win." 

And just as Jinyoung thinks Jaebum is going to pull away completely, he's swiping at Jinyoung's legs, and throwing him off balance, causing him to fall to the ground. His knee drops down to pin Jinyoung there, and his hands grasp at the collar of his suit, "Tell Youngjae that I love him." 

Grasping at Jaebum, he flips the two of them over and pulls out one of his tasers, "Tell him yourself." 

Without a second thought, Jinyoung shoots it, watching as the blue electricity hits Jaebum square in the chest, his body shaking at the impact as he lets out a yelp. Taking one last glance at him, Jinyoung turns around and begins to run towards the the cliff, only to be thrown off seconds later by an exploding arrow. 

Jaebum makes eye contact as he begins to run past, throwing his bow out of his hands and Jinyoung cursed as he got up bolting after Jaebum as he jumps over the edge. 

Jinyoung has to act fast, but he has never had anything short of fast reaction times, and he manages to clip the hook to Jaebum's belt and shoot it over the edge to secure a safe way back up for him. Which left Jinyoung dangling there, only Jaebum's one hand both holding him, and stopping him from falling. 

Jinyoung clutches on almost, to his lifeline, because that's what Jaebum is, isn't he? His lifeline, he has been since the day they met. Jaebum believed in him, gave him a second chance, he gave him a life. And god, as he stays there dangling and staring up into Jaebum's eyes, he sees true fear for the first time, and it is a fear of losing him. 

But, if this is what it takes to bring Youngjae back, to bring everyone back, to the right the wrongs that have been committed then, Jinyoung would do it, over and over again, he would always make that decision. Maybe call it a sick way of getting what he deserves after all of these years, after what he has done. He was a killer, but now he has the true chance to save lives. 

As Jaebum grips at the rope with his free arm, jaw clenched tight and grunting, it is obvious to the both of them that he can't hold on forever, and his other arm won't reach Jinyoung. 

"Damn you!" Jaebum curses as he strains trying to reach for Jinyoung again, but ultimately failing and being forced to grab at the rope. Times clicking short, and it doesn't feel real, that this shouldn't be happening, not now, not after all of this. 

But it is. 

"Let me go," Jinyoung speaks as softly as he can from the position he is in, as his heart beats in his chest, and his shoulders and arm ache under the pressure. As it fleets through his mind that this is the end, and maybe he had wanted to die and was begging for death back then, and though he is just as accepting now, there's a pain if he goes this time. Back then he had nothing, but as he stares up at Jaebum, this time he has everything to lose. 

Jaebum shakes his head, "No. Please no," his voice drops in desperation, the fear clawing at him and tears begin to build in his eyes. 

There's a lump in his throat as he feels the tears well up in his own eyes, "It's okay." 

Jaebum knows Jinyoung too well, and he can barely get the word out as the tears begin falling and his throat constricts, " _Please_." His heart sinks and constricts all in once as Jinyoung pushes off of the cliff and forcibly rips away from Jaebum, his hand now alarmingly empty. 

He feels himself choking on a sob as he turns around, unable to get the picture of Jinyoung following, or hitting the ground out of his head. He doesn't know how long he stays like that, dangling over the edge, weeping and unable to turn around and face the fact that his best friend, his lover, is gone now. And for what? 

Even after he wakes up in the water, with the glowing gold stone in his hand, he feels sick, empty, and hollow. Because maybe Jaebum could have saved Jinyoung once, but this time he couldn't do anything.


End file.
